The Expresso Campaign
by Silver Miko
Summary: Caffeine: It's not a state of being, it's a state of mind...as the Senshi soon demonstrate..^^


Author's Notes: This fic was the result of pure boredom and the aftermath of reading ggirlVenus and Usagi's 'Too Much Caffeine' Gundam Wing fanfic. Heh...caffeine is a good thing everybody. Read it at ggirlvenus.50megs.com it's REALLY REALLY FUNNY!!  
  
Anywho, as you can see, this is a Sailor Moon fic, in which as I type 'Holy Lonely Night' by Fire Bomber plays via Fire Bomber Ultra Fire!. Yay imports!  
Anywho...uh yeah, this takes place two years after the events of Stars.  
The Inner Senshi are 18, Haruka and Michiru are 20, Setsuna is 22, Hotaru is 15, Mamoru and Motoki are 22...  
Beware the flying purple monkey dishwasher assassins... they, my loyal minions, roam at my command... BwaAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PS: Do not take this too seriously, and sorry Usagi, there's Seiya bashing. Gomen nasai, I really don't like him. I'll make it up to you and ggirl, don't get too pissed at um...certain scenes. It's my opinion and I'm sticking to it.  
  
YATEN: Yare yare, get on with it.  
  
SILVER MIKO: You be quiet my lovely silver haired Three Light! Don't think because you're cute you won't get smacked.  
  
YATEN: Sadist.  
  
SILVER MIKO: I am NOT! You take it back!  
  
YATEN: No.  
  
SILVER MIKO: That's it! (types on her trusty keyboard)  
  
YATEN: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ack...(loses voice)  
  
SILVER MIKO: God bless Author Power..  
  
  
  
SEND COMMENTS TO: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
**********  
  
THE EXPRESSO CAMPAIGN  
Part 1: Daybreak  
  
  
  
"Damnit, Rei-chan! Why did you have to pour all the coffee down the sink!!!! Now I'm all groggy and moody!"Aino Minako whined as she and the four other inner senshi walked down the Ginza Shopping District, looking for prom dresses for the upcoming Juuban High Prom.  
"Oh please, Minako-chan. Give you and Usagi-chan coffee? It's like saying, 'here guys, spazz out for the rest of the day!' No way, blondie!" Hino Rei murmured sarcastically, flipping a raven lock of hair over her shoulder.  
"Hmph! You're just mad Yuuichirou won't put out."   
"HEY! That's not true! He willingly puts out...er...ah kuso!" Rei swore turning as red as her sweater.  
"So your purity level really has dropped Rei-chan." Kino Makoto said giggling as she poked her blushing friend in the arm. (www.thespark.com plug)  
" Hey! My purity level is none of your business, Boy Collector!"  
"Nani? What the hell is that?" Makoto asked with a silly grin. Makoto - sleep + Sudafed = Semi- Out-of-There as the Inner Senshi learned this morning after their sleep over.  
"Let's see... there's Taiki-san, Tiger's Eye, Kukuseisui-san, I won't even ask what the hell was up with that Haruka-stalkfest, Shinozaki-san, many others... and let's not forget the dreaded SENPAI!" Rei practically yelled.  
Makoto looked ready to fume as Ami and Usagi, the only ones sane enough not to prod at the tall brunette's love life, shimmied away from the three other girls.  
"1,000 yen she blows up at them." Ami whispered to Usagi.  
"Nah...Mako-chan's going do the calm and scary approach." Usagi murmured, sipping her frozen orange drink.  
"You're on, Usagi-chan." Ami whispered back, adapting the new habit of placing small bets with Usagi on her friends' behavior pattern that had started out as a psychoanalytic study for extra credit, which had proved rather intriguing for the bluenette.  
  
SILVER MIKO: And we will now return to more laymen's terms...  
  
Makoto took a deep breath.  
"Okay first off, Taiki-san was all Ami's. Second Tiger's Eye was the result of too much sugar and romance novels, and Kakuseisui was a respectful man I admired, and I admired Haruka's attitude OKAY? Shinozaki and I are JUST friends and as for senpai... senpai..." Makoto trailed off looking far off.  
"We have lost communication with Jupiter." Minako joked as Rei waved a hand in front of Makoto's face.  
Suddenly Makoto broke into a mad dash jumping over the guardrails, across the street, and to the other sidewalk where she grabbed a black haired man by the collar, dragged him back over, at which by that point he was shaking like a scared Chihuahua.  
"Everyone, meet Senpai!!"  
"AH! Makoto-chan! Uh...How've you been!"  
Rei, Ami, Minako, and Usagi crowded around the poor guy as Makoto dropped him to the ground.  
"So you're the bastard that she's mentioned constantly from Season 1 to S and sporadically through SuperS and Stars?!"  
"Oh crap..." senpai murmured.  
"Heheh...we've wanted to do this for a long time." Usagi laughed almost insanly, scaring even the inner senshi.  
"Wow, I'm glad I didn't let her have coffee." Rei murmured as the four girls proceeded to slap senpai silly, who quickly ran off screaming like a sissy.  
"Guys, why'd you do that?! I was hoping we'd get back together! You've crushed my dreams!!!!" Makoto whined, running off towards Crown Arcade, where she bumped into Motoki and completely forgot all about senpai and began to flirt with Motoki.  
"MAKO-CHAN!" the four cried out face vaulting.  
  
SILVER MIKO: Alright, PART 1 done.  
  
MAKO: What the hell did you do to me?! Like I'd really take that baka otoko back?! Please.  
  
SILVER MIKO: HEY! It's a parody of sorts! Don't worry, Rei-chan gets her time in the spotlight next. HEHEHEHEHEH!!!  
  
MAKO: Oh..kowaii! 


End file.
